


Don't Be A Stranger

by calerine



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calerine/pseuds/calerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Jake, over a game of Humans VS Zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Sarah's fault. Also un-betaed, all mistakes are mine, undead or not.
> 
> [Humans VS Zombies](https://humansvszombies.org/) is a tag-team game that originated in America, but is now played on many uni campuses in Australia.

Andy shoots Jake in their first semester of university.

It’s hot as balls out and they’re having a dramatic showdown on the lawn – human to zombie -

( _everyone_ knows Andy Lau is not one for fleeing into the safety of a faculty building when it comes to the make-believe apocalypse)

 – and Andy pulls the trigger. The impact jerks the trajectory of the bullet upwards so it ends up hitting Jake on his clavicle and Andy just has time to catch Jake's wince before he’s tripping backwards into someone who yelps. He swings around to apologise and ends up hitting a coffee cup and overturning a few lunches. It’s really not his finest hour. Andy’s about to promise lunches to five different people when Jake decides to put apart their undead differences for the moment and pretend he’s suddenly realised they’re late for class and have to run.

“Thanks,” Andy says later, resolutely not blushing. It’s the heat for sure, not the way Jake’s shirt sticks to his chest or the colour of his eyes. He’s seen Jake around campus before, but definitely not like this, definitely not almost chest to chest in a stairway, out of breath from a great escape. “Uhm, did you really have a class to get to?”

Jake drags his fingers through his hair, pushing his purple zombie headband away from his eyes, thumb stroking restlessly at the spot Andy shot him. He huffs a laugh, “I – it was an excuse so you didn’t end up signing all your things away.”

Andy watches him fidget for a moment, imagining the dip of Jake’s clavicle stained with greenish-blue. He blinks. That was really inappropriate.

“Thanks,” He says again, rolling his eyes in his head. “Uh, my name is Andy by the way, Andy Lau?” He doesn’t know why he left that hanging like a question, but it’s out there now and Lord knows Andy can’t take it back.

“I know, you’re the dude who came up with the DIY upgrades for the older nerf guns right, Sam totally loves you – I do too, I mean! I’m Jake Riles,” and he lets out a sound that Andy can only liken to a chicken dying, and Andy only knows that from his Internet trawling.

There’s a silence that follows, in which Jake clenches and unclenches his fists and Andy is occupied by the way Jake’s eyelashes stick to his skin.

“Anyway. I’m sorry for shooting you,” Andy says, sheepish. He knows when he’s overstayed a conversation. “I didn’t mean for it to hit where it did, I’m sure it hurt. See you around?”

He steps out of Jake’s space, hoisting his gun under his right arm.

“Yeah, uhm, say, Do you wanna, maybe, grab a drink with me?”

“I don’t drink,” Andy starts, averting his eyes from Jake’s face. He’s not really equipped to deal with situations of a non-platonic nature yet, especially not here, especially not with this boy in front of him, with his spindly legs and beautiful eyes. “But, chilled beverage?”

He watches a grin spread slow and disbelieving over Jake’s face. Jake Riles, Andy decides in that instant, is like a gazelle; the most beautiful gazelle-like zombie to ever stumble the earth.


End file.
